


(Baby you are) The Right Kind Of Wrong

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Break Up, Broken Hearts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Frenemies, Frenemies with Benefits, Missionary Position, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, adult characters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Mezzanotte.Seiya voleva solo far arrivare la mezzanotte. Un nuovo giorno. E poi un altro e un altro ancora. Fino a che, una mattina, si sarebbe potuto finalmente rendere conto che di un cuore spezzato non si muore, si sopravvive. Che alla fine passa.E se c'è qualcuno che ti aiuta a farlo passare, leccandosi le sue ferite al contempo, meglio ancora.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tenoh Haruka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo ispirato dalla canzone di Lee Ann Rimes contenuta all'interno della colonna sonora di Coyote Ugly.  
> Un pensiero, una richiesta da parte di Rachele Maiorano/Vianne1013, che ringrazio per avermi permesso di ritornare a fantasticare della prima serie che abbia seguito con vero interesse e passione durante l'infanzia e la gioventù, spingendomi a provare a scrvere pre una coppia per cui non aveva mai scritto e per un fandom che comunque non avevo mai affrontato.

Preparati a sganciare la grana, ragazzino.” Seiya strinse i denti mentre si apprestava a colpire la biglia sul tavolo da biliardo, infastidito a dismisura dall’omaccione che se ne stava pigramente appoggiato contro il muro a braccia incrociate, e lo guardava con aria di sufficienza – perché era giovane, perché aveva i capelli lunghi, perché aveva un aspetto maggiormente curato rispetto alla media della popolazione maschile, questo non lo aveva ancora capito, e non era nemmeno certo di volerlosapere – e colpì la pallina d’avorio con la stecca. 

Niente. Colpo sbagliato. 

Non era decisamente la sua giornata.

Prima aveva dovuto presenziare a quell’ _evento_ che lo aveva a dir poco scombussolato – a dirla tutta, lo aveva fatto sentire vuoto e freddo e solo nemmeno fosse stato un ricercatore solitario in una sperduta base nell’Artico- ovvero il matrimonio di quella che a lungo aveva considerato la donna della sua vita, il suo grande e unico amore, Usagi.

E adesso, _questo_. Ma d’altronde, com’era il detto? Sfortunato in amore, sfortunato nel gioco?O era fortunato al gioco? Beh, poco importava- lui era sfortunato in entrambi i campi, a quanto sembrava.

Prese il rotolo di banconote dalla tasca della giacca e lo gettò pigramente sul tavolo da gioco, senza rivolgere più la sua attenzione al buzzurro con cui aveva passato (perso) il suo tempo e si diresse verso il bancone del bar, desideroso di bere fino a dimenticare quell’orrida giornata che sembrava non voler avere fine. 

Voleva solo arrivare a mezzanotte. Dopo sarebbe stato un nuovo giorno, lui sarebbe stato ancora vivo, nonostante il suo cuore spezzato (per l’ennesima volta) e poi sarebbe arrivato un altro giorno e un altro e poi un altro ancora… e una bella mattina si sarebbe svegliato rendendosi conto che la vita andava avanti, che sì, l’amava ancora, ma ormai le voleva solo più bene, e chissà, magari avrebbe pure fatto da amorevole zio alla piccola Chibiusa quando fosse nata, anzi, quella testolina matta della madre magari gli avrebbe pure chiesto di farle da padrino, perché Usagi – Serenity – eratenera ed innocente e così di buon cuore che forse nemmeno si sarebbe resa conto che non sarebbe stato esattamente opportuno chiedergli una cosa del genere, tanto gli voleva bene.

_ Sei come un fratello per me.  _

Solo la sera prima, senza dire nulla a nessuno, aveva tentato il tutto per tutto, si era presentato sotto a casa sua, sotto ad una pioggia torrenziale, e aveva lanciato sassi contro il vetro della finestra per attirare la sua attenzione, come nel più smielato film romantico che potesse esistere; Usagi si era affacciata, i capelli che le ricadevano lunghi come una moderna Raperonzolo, e lo aveva guardato incuriosita. Seiya era salito da lei per la scala antincendio, le aveva professato il suo amore per l’ennesima volta, l’aveva scongiurata di pensarci, di non sposare Mamoru, che non era obbligata a seguire quel destino che era stato scritto in un’altra vita, ma la guerriera Sailor- l’antica principessa, la futura regina- gli aveva stretto le mani tra le sue, portandole al suo cuore. Gli aveva detto che sposava Mamoru non perché fosse il suo principe, ma perché era _lui_ , e che avrebbe sempre voluto bene a Seiya come un fratello. 

Le aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia, piangendo, lui che non piangeva mai, grato che la pioggia mascherasse il tumulto del suo cuore, e poi se n’era tornato a casa, ed il giorno dopo era andato in chiesa a cantare l’Ave Maria con Taiki e Yaten mentre lei sposava un altro, come se nulla fosse, come se nulla fosse successo.

Ed adesso, era lì.A giocare e bere nella speranza di togliersela dalla testa almeno fino alla mezzanotte. 

Si sedette davanti al bartender, indicandogli la bottiglia che desiderava,chiedendo un bicchiere e ghiaccio, nonostante sapesse che per molti il whisky on the rocks fosse da considerarsi a dir poco un crimine degno della pena capitale, e mentre si portava alle labbra il bicchiere, e assaporava il primo sorso della bevanda che gli scorreva in gola bruciandola, facendolo sentire vivo, gli occhi blu ricaddero su un gran bel paio di gambe; gambe lunghe, snelle, ma con la giusta muscolatura, gambe su cui svettavano un paio di Louboutin leopardate dal tacco metallico, aperte in punta, ed una gonna corta sopra al ginocchio, nera, elegante e non volgare.

Studiò con vivo interesse quella visione, appoggiando contro il collo ardente il bicchiere ghiacciato, e alzò un sopracciglio; forse giocare e bere non erano gli unici modi per dimenticare la bella Usagi; forse, c’era almeno un altro modo per far arrivare l’alba del nuovo giorno; un modo molto piacevole, un campo in cui eccelleva, ed in cui era certo la bella signorina misteriosa avrebbe potuto fargli compagnia nella sua camera d’albergo…

Prese la bottiglia e fece per avvicinarsi, studiandola per bene; stava bevendo un Martini, ed aveva il volto girato verso il palco, dove una piccola orchestra suonava un pezzo Jazz classico, impedendogli di vederle il viso, eppure, sapeva, _sentiva_ che doveva essere bellissima. Si sentiva attratto da lei, come una falena lo era dalla luce della candela, e nonostante parte di lui sentisse che sarebbe bastato un nonnulla per bruciarsi in lei- e con lei- la sua determinazione non gli venne meno. Posò bicchiere e bottiglia sul bancone, e si sedette accanto a lei, incurante, e si versò un altro bicchiere; la giovane donna, che aveva indosso un top bianco dalle lunghe e vaporose maniche, che tuttavia lasciava scoperta abbastanza pelle da permettergli chiaramente di poter fantasticare su quali forme sinuose si nascondessero sotto alla stoffa, rabbrividì, e si strinse nelle proprie braccia, quasi la presenza di Seiya l’avesse turbata nel profondo e avesse sconvolto i suoi sensi. 

Lentamente, si voltò, le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi, verdi, grandi, che risplendevano, eccitati, eppure spaventati, sconvolti, e appena la vide, appena la riconobbe, Seiya sentì morirgli il fiato in gola, il cuore cessò di battergli. 

_ Haruka… _

Fingendo di non essere stupito – dalla sua presenza in quel locale, da quanto potesse essere attraente con quei femminili e sensuali abiti – nonostante Seiya avesse sempre immaginato cosa si potesse celare sotto ai capi maschili che la giovane donna solitamente prediligeva – il ragazzo si versò un sorso e bevve, fingendo di non lanciare occhiate furtive alle gambe di quella donna che non poteva e doveva desiderare. 

Lui aveva appena perso l’amore della sua vita. 

Lui ed Haruka erano sempre stati rivali, non erano mai andati d’accordo su nulla, erano perfino arrivati alle mani in più di un’occasione, sia nelle loro identità civili che in quelle di guerriere Sailor. 

E comunque, lui magari rubava le fidanzate altrui – o comunque ci provava – ma non era certo il tipo da andare con una persona impegnata, e dubitava che potesse esistere una relazione più serie e monogama di quella tra Haruka e la sua bella, la talentuosa e stacanovista (e orribilmente perfetta) Michiru. 

“La mogliettina ti ha dato la serata libera?” le chiese con un velo di cattiveria, in realtà profondamente invidioso, anche se, davvero, faticava a vedere cosa Haruka vedesse in Michiru oltre al bell’aspetto; era bellissima, la Principessa di Nettuno, ma possedeva una fredda determinazione ed una tranquillità che sembrava nascondere una maschera di cinismo, che Seiya aveva sempre creduto cozzare con la vitalità ed il bisogno di adrenalina dell’altrettanto bella Haruka.

Sulle sue labbra apparve un sorrisetto, mentre rammentò cosa Usagi gli avesse detto dopo che si era scontrato con Haruka la prima volta: lei, al loro primo incontro, quando erano appena adolescenti, l’aveva scambiata per un ragazzo. 

Gli occhi gli ricaddero nuovamente su quelle bellissime gambe. 

Adesso che erano giovani adulti, era impossibile scambiare quella bellezza per un uomo, solo un pazzo lo avrebbe fatto, poco importava cosa avesse avuto addosso.

Solo allora si rese conto che non solo la donna non aveva risposto alla sua provocazione, ma che sul bel viso era scesa una maschera di malinconia e sofferenza…

_ Problemi in paradiso.  _

Sospirando, fece segno al barista di mettere tutto sul suo conto, e senza lasciare la bottiglia, diede una gomitata leggera nel fianco della bella, facendole l’occhiolino, e sorridendole di quel suo sorriso un po’ mascalzone per cui le fan di solito andavano in brodo di giuggiole e cadevano adoranti ai suoi piedi, pronte a fare qualsiasi cosa. 

“Ho una suite….” Le disse, con voce quasi timida, incerta, quasi temesse cosa lei avrebbe potuto rispondergli, non sapendo in cosa sperare, una parte di lui certa che, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto o fatto, lei sarebbe stata la sua rovina, la sua dannazione. “Che dici se andiamo a berci qualcosa in santa pace e mandiamo a quel paese il mondo intero?” 

Haruka non gli rispose; lo fissava negli occhi, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Il suo cuore palpitava, come non faceva da tanto, troppo tempo a quella parte, e quando si portò una mano al petto, lo sentì sotto alla pelle del palmo, e temette che stesse per sfuggirle dal torace.

Era sbagliato. 

Lui amava Usagi, e l’aveva appena persa per sempre. 

Loro erano sempre stati rivali, tanto nelle loro identità civili che in quelle di guerriere Sailor. 

Lei, nel bene e nel male, aveva sempre avuto Michiru.

Eppure, sentiva che c’era qualcosa di profondamente giusto in quel turbinio che la sola presenza di Seiya le aveva sempre provocato, ma che solo ora si decideva ad accettare… stargli accanto, perdersi in quegli occhi era esattamente come mettersi alla guida della sua auto e sfrecciare veloce lungo le piste. 

La faceva sentire viva.

Con labbra tremanti, socchiuse, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quello di lui, quasi Seiya la tenesse incatenata a sé, posò la mano in quella di lui, grande e calda, e come guidata da una forza superiore, da un potere sconosciuto, quasi venisse da fuori, da un’altra persona, Haruka si sentì rispondere all’invito dell’uomo con rinnovata decisione.

“Sì.”

Seiya le sorrise e prese la mano nella sua, guidandola fuori dal locale e verso l’ascensore, e solo una volta che furono davanti alle porte scorrevoli di lucido metallo, in cui egli poté vedere i loro riflessi, la lasciò, riluttante, andare; erano bellissimi, sembravano una coppia uscita da una rivista di moda, o sulle celebrità, lei con quel delizioso e sexy capo di vestiario, lui con un completo di alta sartoria, bianco, che faceva risaltare i suoi occhi ed i capelli neri, e stare l’uno accanto all'altra era quasi… strano, e si ritrovò di nuovo a sorridere mentre, aspettando che l’elevatore arrivasse al piano, rammentò che quando si erano incontrati lui era stato di una buona spanna più basso di lei. 

Beh, con gli anni si era rifatto. Adesso di una spanna era più alto lui- e Haruka aveva pure i tacchi, _e che tacchi,_ tacchi vertiginosi che facevano infiammare uomini ben più pacati di lui. 

Le porte si aprirono; in silenzio, si fecero da parte per far uscire gli avventori, poi salirono, e Seiya schiacciò il tasto relativo all’attico dopo aver inserito la chiave – grazie al cielo, con tutta quell’esplosione di K e J pop che c’era stata in occidente, per le Three Lights c’era stato un rinnovato interesse, ed i quattrini erano tornati a scorrere a palate – e lui ed Haruka si sistemarono ai lati opposti dell’ascensore, guardandosi e studiandosi, gli occhi curiosi e vispi.

Per tutta la durata del viaggio, mentre le luci di Tokyo illuminavano le pareti di vetro della cabina, i due rimasero in silenzio, nonostante quella mancanza di parole fosse carica di sottintesi e di elettricità; le porte si aprirono, sul salone centrale dell’enorme attico ad uso e consumo esclusivo della star della musica, e Seiya uscì per primo, facendo un leggero inchino alla donna. 

“Madame, benvenuta nella mia umile dimora per questa serata.”

Lei scrollò il capo, ridendo - una risata argentina che fece venire le farfalle allo stomaco a Seiya, che col cuore spezzato a quelle cose aveva smesso di crederci- e lui arrossì, improvvisamente turbato. 

“Guarda che la parte del cavaliere ti è sempre stata stretta,” Haruka lo avvertì, divertita. La sua attenzione fu catturata dal balcone che vedeva dal salotto, enorme, da cui avrebbe potuto vedere l’intera città, e senza chiedere nulla, spalancò le vetrate e lasciò che l’aria frizzante le colpisse il viso; alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, libero da nubi, e si perse in quella meravigliosa notte stellata con la luna piena.

Si appoggiò con i gomiti alla balaustra di fine metallo intarsiato, chinata leggermente in avanti, e sospirò, incantata da quella vista e dalla totale assenza di rumore, di voci e traffico, dono dell’altezza a cui si trovavano; si strinse nelle braccia quando una fresca brezza le baciò la pelle, ma la pelle d’oca fu presto sostituita dalla calda carezza della stoffa ricercata e pregiata della giacca di Seiya, che lui le aveva drappeggiato sulle spalle prima di posare un bicchiere per lei sulla ringhiera; lui era al suo fianco, appoggiato con la schiena alla stessa ringhiera, perso nei suoi pensieri mentre, malinconico, osservava quella sfera luminosa. 

La luna. 

Serenity. 

Un cuore che forse non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso. 

“Penso che sia arrivato per me e Michiru il momento di separarci,” disse all’improvviso la donna, afferrando il bicchiere e facendo danzare i cubetti di ghiaccio l’uno contro l’altro mentre muoveva con grazia e leggiadria il bicchiere conprecisi movimenti di polso. “Non come guerriere Sailor, ma, ma come coppia.”

Non lo aveva ancora detto a nessuno. Ormai erano settimane, se non mesi, che ci pensava. Quella relazione aveva iniziato ad esserle stretta, si sentiva confinata nei ruoli in cui altri l'avevano messa, incastrata a forza, quasi. Aveva amato la sua compagna, le avrebbe sempre voluto bene, ma sentiva che adesso voleva qualcosa di diverso dalla vita; non era una semplice questione di essere attratta da un uomo o da una donna, quello che iniziava a mancarle con la sua compagna era il calore, la certezza che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei: ma Michiru non era quel tipo di persona, aveva sempre messo il bene supremo davanti a tutto e avrebbe continuato a farlo. 

Haruka non sarebbe mai venuta al primo posto: lo aveva capito da anni, lo aveva sempre saputo, adesso lo aveva finalmente accettato, ma lei voleva di più. Vedere Mamoru e Usagi coronare il loro sogno d’amore non aveva fatto altro con rendere quel desiderio ancora più forte, le aveva fatto capire che quello era ciò che bramava dal più profondo del cuore: essere il centro dell’universo di qualcuno. La loro unica ragione di vita. 

“La vita fa davvero schifo, eh?” Seiya si limitò a risponderle, facendo sbattere il suo bicchiere contro quello di lei, in un brindisi carico di elettricità e detti non detti, prima di assaporare lui stesso un sorso. 

Si leccò le labbra, e Haruka sussultò vedendo la punta della lingua tracciare le sue labbra, si sentì andare a fuoco all’idea che quella stessa lingua potesse sfiorare la sua, di bocca, ed ingoiò a vuoto. Una goccia di liquore sfuggì, e lenta e letale, percorse il collo, lasciando una scia di fuoco bagnato prima di andare a terminare la sua folle corsa nel tessuto pregiato della camicia bianca.

Qualcosa, non sapeva esattamente cosa, scattò in lei; Haruka posò il bicchiere sulla balaustra e afferrò il viso di Seiya tra le mani, e con la bocca e la lingua percorse il viaggio tortuoso ed eccitante della goccia, godendo della sensazione di sentire ilcalore dell’uomo contro la bocca, di avvertire il battito pulsante del suo cuore frenetico ed impazzito contro la lingua; Seiya non rispose subito all’attacco, stupito ed intrigato al contempo dalla temerarietà della giovane donna, da quell’azione che lo aveva spiazzato, così inaspettata.

Nel momento in cui lei gli morse il collo, alla giuntura con la spalla, qualcosa scattò in lui; ringhiando come una belva feroce, la afferrò per i polsi, e con uno scatto felino la fece poggiare con la schiena contro la vetrata; Haruka gli annodò una gamba in vita, passandogli maliziosa il tacco lungo il polpaccio, e si perse nel bacio caldo e bagnato che si scambiarono. Le loro lingue non presero acombattere, cosa insolita per loro due, da sempre agli antipodi, dal primo giorno in netto contrasto, ma sembravano invece incrociarsi e seguirsi, stuzzicarsi a vicenda in un gioco erotico che vedeva entrambi da protagonisti. 

La mano di Haruka andò nei capelli di Seiya, e con un movimento leggiadro, degno della spadaccina che lei era, slegò il nastro che li teneva legati; la lunga e folta chioma, mossa dalla brezza, li avvolse, quasi a far loro da tenda da occhi indiscreti, accarezzando le loro pelli accaldate mentre il giovane uomo si faceva più ardito, e guardando negli occhi della donna a cercare il suo consenso, muoveva la mano destra in direzione della perla del suo piacere. 

Haruka gli si strinse addosso, strofinandosi contro il solido corpo, facendo le fusa come una gatta vogliosa. La mano di Seiya si insinuò sotto il tessuto della gonna, e la guardò sognante, quasi emozionato dal calore che lei emanava, di quando fosse _bagnata_ per lui. La mano continuò la sua esplorazione, e lui sussultò, sconvolto quando la sua pelle incontrò il calore umido del sesso di Haruka. 

Quella sera, la donna non indossava l’intimo. 

Gettando il capo nel collo della bellezza, prese a lasciare caldi baci umidi sulla pelle, il naso che solleticava la scollatura, che si insinuava dentro alla ricerca di quei globi sodi, mentre la celebrità premeva contro il clitoride gonfio con il tenar della mano; stuzzicò i delicati petali del sesso della donna con i polpastrelli, titillandoli; lei era calda, sembrava bramosa di voler scoppiare, e Seiya ebbe pietà di lei; la penetrò con un dito, poi, trovandola pronta, osò aggiungerne uno e poi un altro ancora, entrandole dentro fino alla falange. Una volta in lei, si fermò, duro come la roccia, e prese un profondo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi stretti. Avvertì la donna farsi arrendevole nelle sue braccia, ed iniziò il suo attacco, prese ad entrare ed uscire da lei con forza ed energia, veloce, forte, possedendola con profondi affondi. Si staccò da lei, la guardò negli occhi mentre la faceva sua, mentre la faceva venire sulle sue dita, ed incantato dal piacere, dalla gioia selvaggia che vi vide, piegò leggermente le dita, prendendo ad esplorare con rinnovato ardore i recessi di quel meraviglioso corpo, così forte eppure così delicato, e non si fermò fino a che non avvertì il sesso di Haruka stringersi intorno alle sue dita, e lei venne, urlando il suo piacere nella notte, i loro respiri ansimanti l’unico suono che giungeva alle loro orecchie, e lei urlò il suo nome, _Seiya, Seiya, Seiya_ , ancora e ancora e ancora, mentre si aggrappava a lui, lui, la sua ancora, la sua isola felice, la sua consolazione, e mentre gli copriva la mano col suo caldo piacere, lui le morse la spalla, quella mezzaluna rossa, i suoi denti, una delle cose più erotiche su cui il ragazzo avesse mai posato gli occhi in tutta la sua vita.

Haruka si accasciò su di lui, e lentamente Seiya tolse le dita dall’intimità della donna; guardandola sornione e facendole l’occhiolino, se le portò alla bocca, e le leccò con attenzione, godendosiil sapore dolce e allo stesso tempo speziato. 

Sorridendo, lei gli diede un bacio, veloce ma stranamente dolce ed intenso allo stesso tempo, e poi, ancora su gambe incerte dopo lo sconvolgente orgasmo che lui le aveva donato, fece un passo indietro, mettendo un po’ di distanza tra i loro corpi. Subito Seiya ne fu quasi ferito, deluso, colto dal desiderio di prolungare quell’incontro amoroso, ma lei lo guardò con un sorriso birichino su quel bel viso, e si portò la mano al fianco; fece scendere la lampo, ed in un battibaleno, il top e la gonna- un vestito, Seiya non se n’era nemmeno accorto – finì sul pavimento in una pozza di stoffa informe. 

Haruka si voltò, sempre sorridente e decisa, e con una camminata degna di una modella, vestita di quei soli tacchi peccaminosi e della sua stessa pelle, rientrò nella suite, ed andò a sedersi sul fondo del letto, incrociando le lunghe gambe, attendendo Seiya. L’uomo si fermò davanti a lei, e la guardò; alta, magra ma non esageratamente, con i muscoli e la carne al posto giusto, e delle forme a dir poco esplosive, nonostante i capelli corti Haruka era donna più donna di tante ragazze con le chiome lunghe che aveva incrociato lungo la sua strada da quando era giunto sulla Terra. Pelle liscia, che risplendeva bianca al chiarore della luna, seno sodo e turgidi capezzoli che svettavano fieri, ed il sesso, glabro, ancora madido di piacere.

_ Perfetta… e bellissima.  _

Lentamente, Seiya sbottonò i polsini, poi la camicia, che fece scivolare dalle spalle con falsa noncuranza; si perse a guardare la sua compagna per la notte, notò dove il suo sguardo fosse sceso, come fosse lievemente arrossata - ovunque, anche nel decolté - e come si stesse mordendo il labbro. Senza smettere di guardarla, col cuore in gola, in una lenta agonia della carne il giovane portò le mani alla cinta dei pantaloni, e la slacciò, prima di abbassare la zip e disfare il bottone; ingoiò, trattenendo i lembi di tessuto tra le mani, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla bellezza della donna, che solo ora aveva capito affascinarlo più di tante altre- forse perfino più di Usagi… che per la bionda avesse provato non amore, ma una sciocca infatuazione ossessiva tipica degli adolescenti? Che solo ora capisse finalmente cosa volesse dire il desiderio vero, quello adulto? 

“Seiya… Seiya, lasciati andare… Lascia che ti aiuti a perderti… solo per stanotte…” Haruka allungò il braccio verso di lui, e lo sfiorò, cercando i suoi occhi, e quello sguardo, deciso ma carico di dolcezza, intenso, gli tolse il fiato. Haruka si alzò, sfiorò la bocca di lui con la sua mentre portava le mani su quelle di lui, costringendolo, aiutandolo ad eliminare le ultime barriere che tenevano separate le loro carni ardenti di desiderio, abbassando con una sola mossa pantaloni e boxer neri; gli occhi le ricaddero sul membro, e sussultò, portandosi una mano al petto, quasi intimorita; rosso, gonfio, caldo, grande, duro – più di quanto avesse pensato ad una rapida occhiata fugace, quando le aveva dato piacere completamente vestito. 

“Sì,” Seiya rispose alla sua silenziosa domanda. Il suo corpo lo avrebbe accolto: era fatto per questo. 

Era fatto apposta per lui. 

La donna ricadde all’indietro sul materasso dalla perfetta consistenza, e guardò affascinata mentre, quasi in preda ad un delirio, il petto invaso da un calore che non riusciva a controllare, Seiya, nudo, copriva il suo corpo con le sue forme muscolose ma aggraziate. I lunghi capelli le solleticarono la pelle ardente, facendola fremere, mentre lui, col fiato in gola, quasi fosse assetato, disperato, prendeva un capezzolo tra le labbra, e succhiava con quanta energia aveva in corpo, mentre stuzzicava l’altro, stringendolo tra due dita. Haruka si portò una mano alla bocca per mascherare i mugolii di piacere, mentre veniva travolta da un’ondata di calore che le partiva dai seni e andava fino al suo sesso, che tremava bramoso di essere riempito, ma lui, con la mano libera, le strinse il polso con una forza tale che la donna sapeva sarebbero rimasti segni, e alzando lo sguardo, la guardò negli occhi mentre le liberava la bocca, freddo e determinato. 

Voleva sentirla. 

Quella notte, lei avrebbe gridato per lui, ancora. 

Dedicandosi con eguale fervore all’altro capezzolo, lasciando che quello che aveva succhiato fosse torturato dalle dita, che scivolavano lussuriose sulla scia di saliva che vi aveva lasciato, Seiya portò la mano libera ad esplorare nuovamente lo scrigno segreto di Haruka, e godette nel trovarla ancora fradicia, anzi, ancora più bagnata; un solo tocco bastò per infradiciarlo. 

Morse il capezzolo con forza, lo strinse tra i denti fino a quasi spezzarlo, facendola urlare, facendola venire di nuovo con un potente orgasmo; mentre Haruka ancora vibrava,tremante di piacere, Seiya si erse, possente e maestoso, su di lei, regale più di quanto lo fosse lei, principessa dello spazio; affondò i denti nel collo, nello stesso istante in cui entrò in lei con un rapido movimento deciso, affondando completamente in quel caldo corpo accogliente e sensuale, che lo accarezzava, lo stringeva, lo teneva dentro di sé come se volesse farlo prigioniero fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. 

Scostò il viso, e naso contro naso, prese a guardare Haruka negli occhi, mentre la stringeva, forte eppure dolce, nel suo protettivo abbraccio, e godeva di quelle mani che gli accarezzavano lo scalpo. 

Si sorrisero, e mentre la baciava, dolce e languido, e la possedeva con movimenti lunghi, controllati e lenti, Seiya capì di essere dannato, che quella era la sua fine. 

L’aveva fatto di nuovo. 

Si era di nuovo preso una sbandata per una donna che a lui non era minimamente interessata- non dal punto di vista sentimentale, almeno.

Haruka gli prese il viso tra le mani, lo accarezzò, gli lasciò un altro bacio sulle labbra prima di iniziare quella danza vecchia come il mondo con lui; i loro movimenti sembravano sincronizzati, pareva che dalla notte dei tempi non avessero fatto altro che incontrarsi illecitamente per dare sollievo alle loro carni e alle loro anime. 

Era tutto così sbagliato, eppure, sentivano entrambi come quella fosse la cosa giusta da fare in quel momento, come le loro stesse anime si stessero rincorrendo ed unendosi, e si chiesero entrambi se tutta quella animosità sempre provata non avesse celato invece una forte attrazione, da entrambi negata con le unghie e con i denti. 

“Seiya…” Sospirò il suo nome, un’ultima carezza, un bacio, e lui con un ultimo affondo, colpì un punto nascosto del corpo della donna, facendola annegare vittima di un orgasmo, che Haruka gli gridò in gola, e lui, cavalcando quell’onda che gli ruppe qualcosa nel petto, che fece sciogliere gli ultimi cristalli di dubbio, si accasciò su di lei mentre si svuotava nel caldo abbraccio della femminilità della guerriera di Urano. 

Col fiatone, scivolò fuori da lei, lasciandosi cadere mollemente sul materasso. 

“Wow,” bofonchiò. “È stato…”

Lei lo osservò, arrossata, labbra gonfie, segni di morsi ovunque, ma luminosa e stranamente felice e sollevata; alzò un sopracciglio, quasi in tono di sfida. “Nonlo avresti mai detto, eh?”

_ Che avremmo fatto scintille a letto.  _

_ Che sapessi come si scopa un uomo.  _

_ Che potesse essere così intenso. _

Seiya, non sapendo a cosa lei si riferisse esattamente - forse tutto, forse niente -non le rispose, si limitò a sorriderle soddisfatto e compiaciuto; anche lui aveva fatto il suo dovere, dopo tutto, Haruka aveva avuto tre orgasmi nel giro di una sola notte, nessuno dei due aveva di che lamentarsi. 

Gli occhi gli caddero sull’orologio digitale che occupava buona parte del muro, indicando i fusi orari nelle maggiori località del mondo: a Tokyo, erano le 00:12. 

La giornata era finita. 

Lui era sopravvissuto. E grazie ad Haruka, aveva dimenticato il suo cuore spezzato. Almeno per un po.

E forse, aveva anche iniziato a guarire, guardandosi per la prima volta più in profondità. 

La guardò, dolce, e le diede un bacio sulla fronte, mentre tirava su la coperta per coprire i loro corpi nudi e madidi, e Haruka si accoccolò contro di lui, stringendosi contro il petto di Seiya: aveva sempre protetto gli altri, era da tanto, troppo tempo che nessuno prendeva nemmeno in considerazione l’ipotesi che fosse _lei_ ad avere bisogno di protezione e sicurezza.

Seiya, accarezzandole la schiena, la guardò cadere addormentata, prima di cadere, anche lui, tra le braccia di Morfeo, per un lungo sonno ristoratore.

Un sonno libero da incubi, ma popolato da desideri che forse nemmeno loro sapevano di provare. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ti spiace se prima di andare a fare colazione ci fermiamo al garden? Voglio prendere a Haruka una pianta per la nuova casa…. Di già che è single, che abbia almeno qualcosa che la rallegra un po’…”

Era con questa frase, pronunciata da Makoto al tavolo della cucina dell’appartamento che I Three Lights dividevano da ormai tempo immemore, prima di dare un dolce e tenero bacio sulla guancia di Taiki, che Seiya aveva scoperta che la rottura c’era infine stata, sembrava definitiva, e che Haruka aveva addirittura già traslocato. 

Seiya stava bevendo il cappuccino, e quasi gli era andato di traverso. Aveva sgranato gli occhi, il cuore aveva iniziato a fargli una strana piroetta nel petto, e Yaten e Taiki lo avevano guardato di traverso, con una strana luce negli occhi, quasi avessero intuito qualcosa. 

Grazie al cielo, Makoto non era così perspicace quando si trattava di questioni di cuore- non che Seiya immaginasse di avere problemi di cuore con Haruka, perché loro erano solo due nemici-amici che avevano trovato temporaneo sollazzo dai loro problemi esistenziali in una notte di bollente sesso che l’aveva lasciato a dir poco stremato, ed era da davvero tanto, tanto tempo che non gli capitava più. Non che Seiya non se lo fosse aspettato. Loro due facevano scintille quando si incrociavano: logico che capitasse anche sotto alle lenzuola.

Peccato che quando si fosse svegliato lei avesse già alzato le tende, lasciando dietro di sé solo il profumo che sapeva di sole e brezza di mare, e la sensazione che l’avesse baciato ancora una volta, ma stavolta sulla fronte. Seiya era rimasto a tamburellare con le dita sullo sterno per ore, fissando il soffitto, chiedendosi cosa significasse quel gesto e perché lo avvertisse carico di un’intimità assai maggiore di tutto quello che avevano fatto la notte precedente. 

E poi, non l’aveva più sentita; lei non aveva chiamato né era passata, anche perché non lo aveva mai fatto prima e perché avrebbe dovuto iniziare, e lui non aveva chiamato perché… beh, perché semplicemente non sapeva se avesse dovuto farlo o meno. In quella situazione non c’era mai stato, si era fatto le sue storie ma normalmente erano le ragazze (ed i ragazzi) che gli correvano dietro, non il contrario…

E adesso scopriva che Haruka e la sua bella “mogliettina” avevano rotto, che lei aveva traslocato e solo perché lo scopriva, casualmente, tramite un amica comune. Il cuore gli si fermò nel petto, avvertì al gola chiudersi e immaginò di essere a tanto così dall’avere un attacco di panico: era stata causa sua? Sì, Haruka gli aveva confessato che lei e la compagna avevano problemi, che pensava che ormai fossero giunte al capolinea, ma forse era stata solo una sua supposizione, e poi tutte le coppie ad un certo punto andavano in crisi- era capitato perfino ad Usagi e Mamoru, porca miseria – quindi chissà, forse le cose si sarebbero potuto ancora aggiustare se lei non fosse tornata all’alba con addosso l’odore di sesso e l’inconfondibile profumo d’ulivo di Seiya… aveva quindi velocizzato le cose? Causato in qualche modo la rottura?

Non sapeva perché, ma l’idea che Haruka lo ritenesse responsabile della fine del suo lungo, quasi decennale amore, gli causava una morsa dolorosa al petto che non sapeva come descrivere. 

E così, con una scusa, aveva seguito Makoto fino al nuovo appartamento della giovane donna, una casetta piccola, semplice ma dall’allure moderno senza essere esagerata; guardò il balcone sopra alla porta d’ingresso, fissò la porta d’ingresso, il campanello, la porta, alzò la mano per bussare, poi la abbassò e portò il dito al campanello ma non fece nulla e si mise le mani in tasca, poi fece di nuovo per bussare, poi voleva suonare, poi si faceva indietro e avanti così per venti minuti buoni.

Suonare?

Non suonare?

Tornare quando avesse avuto un pensierino? Era così che facevo le persone normali, no^? Non che lui fosse anche solo lontanamente normale, però, quello era un contesto relativamente normale anche per loro, no? 

“Hai intenzione di startene qui davanti ancoraa lungo, Seiya?” Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi e si trovò davanti Haruka; aveva aperto la porta, e se ne stava appoggiata alo stipite con un sopracciglio alzato, le braccia incrociate ed il suo classico cipiglio da peperino. Seiya aprì la bocca per parlare, aveva ancora il pugno alzato per bussare, e la fissò, incatenato a lei, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo;aveva jeans a vita bassa che mettevano in risalto le sue forme, e una camicia bianca legata sotto al seno.

Aveva il piercing all’ombelico. Quella notte, non l’aveva notato. 

Tutte le sue buone intenzione, se mai ne avesse avute, rischiarono di andarsi a far benedire; Seiya si leccò le labbra, e Haruka arrossì, mentre le mancava il fiato in gola e sentiva il sangue affluirle nel basso ventre, che _gridava_ desiderio. 

Seiya incrociò il suo sguardo, ed avvampò; arrossendo, mise le mani in tasca e distolse gli occhi; non voleva sembrare ossessivo, sembrare che avesse dato maggior risalto alla loro notte insieme rispetto al dovuto, voleva buttarla sul semplice, sul nonnulla…. Come stai, bella casa, ti serve qualcosa, inezia, insomma. 

Ma dalla bocca gli uscì solo un balbettio. 

Pergo che né il suo manager né il suo pubblico venissero mai a sapere di cosa stava accadendo. Ne sarebbe andato della sua reputazione di latin lover. 

“Allora?” gli domandò nuovamente, con maggiore cipiglio. Tuttavia, Seiya se ne rimaneva lì, zitto, a torturarsi le dita, e non faceva o diceva nulla… Haruka emise un suono simile ad un grugnito, molto poco femminile, ma che tuttavia fece arrivare una curiosa scarica elettrica all’inguine del giovane uomo, attizzandolo. 

“Ho capito, va bene. Senti, la cucina è di là, io vado di sopra che ho aperto il rubinetto della doccia, tu sei vuoi fatti pure un caffè, sempre che riesca ad entrare.”

Terminò la farse con una piccola risatina, che fece scorrere fuoco liquido nelle vene di Seiya; mettendo il muso, irritato, e stranamente sollevato dal ritorno alla loro solita routine fatta di battibecchi, battute e litigi, entrò, chiudendo la porta sbattendola, avanzando verso la cucina, decise di accettare il caffè.

Però…

Però poi, mentre stava mettendo il bricco sotto alla macchina, sentì chiaramente da sopra il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva, e la sua mente iniziò a vagare, unì peccaminose fantasie ai ricordi della notte passata insieme ad Haruka.

Haruka, nuda, sotto al getto caldo della doccia. Tutta bagnata. Tutta insaponata.

Seiya avvertì uno spasmo dirompente, e strinse i denti mentre, nei pantaloni, il suo membro si induriva; si permise di socchiudere gli occhi mentre, appoggiato con la schiena contro all’isola, lasciava vagare la mano, sfregando lento e pigramente il membro, che con ogni carezza si faceva sempre più duro. 

L’acqua continuava a scorrere. 

La sua mente continuavarincorrere le immagini di quel corpo che aveva bramato dal primo istante che si erano incontrati, in una focosa relazione di amore e odio che lo accendeva come nessun’altra prima di lei. 

_ Haruka che si massaggiava i seni, insaponandoli. _

Il bottone dei jeans si aprì con un rumore sordo, seguito dalla zip che si abbassava. 

_ Li stringeva, i capezzoli che si sfioravano…. _

Una mano entrò nei pantaloni, dove Seiya si sfiorò sopra la stoffa dei boxer, mentre l’altra andò sotto la maglietta, a sfiorare un capezzolo, facendolo sussultare mentre le labbra si aprivano leggermente, e un languido mormorio lasciava la sua bocca.

Stringeva le gambe, bagnate di desiderio, cercando di portarsi sollievo, e portava i capezzoli alle labbra, assaporandoli, sfiorandoli con la punta della lingua…

Quell’ultima immagine, piombata nel suo cervello da non sapeva chissà dove, fu la sua fine: Seiya strinse il suo membro tra le dita, lo massaggiò, una, due, tre volte, poi, ringhiando, si precipitò al piano di sopra, dove Haruka si stava ancora lavando, spogliandosi lungo la strada e abbandonando i capi a casaccio, dove capitava. Nudo, eretto e duro come la pietra, rosso di desiderio e bisogno, spalancò la tenda della doccia; Haruka non tentò di nascondere la propria nudità – sarebbe stato un ossimoro, dopo la notte passata insieme – ma mise le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò con fervore. 

“Si può sapere cosa credi di fare?” gli chiese; ma Seiya non rispose. Entrò nella doccia, il getto d’acqua che lo colpiva nella lunga e folta chioma corvina, e afferrò la donna per i polsi e li strinse, mentre la spingeva contro il muro di piastrelle e la baciava con foga. Haruka tentò di opporre resistenza, più per orgoglio che per mancato desiderio, lo morse nel labbro ma invece di desistere, Seiya leccò il sangue con gusto, ed il suo membro guizzò tra i loro corpi caldi, che fremevano di voglia. 

La baciò. Di nuovo. Ancora. E questa volta, arrendevole, vittima del suo stesso desiderio, Haruka cedette; la sua lingua incontrò quella di lui, la sfiorò, giocherellò, mentre Seiya esplorava i meandri di quella bocca ardente; piano, piano, allentò la presa sui polsi della donna, il bacio si fece lento, languido, e le mani presero a vagare, ad accarezzare docili coi polpastrelli la bianca pelle delicata mentre lei gli allacciava le braccia al collo, sfiorandogli i capelli, la nuca, con un tocco delicato ma carico di sensualità.

Si scostò da lei, e la guardò incantato: come poteva essere stato così pazzo da scambiare una tale angelica e divina creatura per un uomo? 

_ Pazzo.  _

Forse prima. Forse in quel momento. Forse lei sarebbe stata la sua rovina, la sua fine, ma se così fosse dovuto morire, ebbene, accettava il suo destino. 

Si inginocchiò sul freddo marmo bianco, cercò gli occhi con i suoi, velati di desiderio, e allacciò le braccia alla vita di Haruka, che posò i palmi aperti contro le fredde piastrelle. Senza mai smettere di fissarla, la punta della lingua andò a sfiorare il clitoride, e Seiya la sorresse quando, con quel semplice e rapido tocco, le gambe dalla giovane tremarono.

Sorrise compiaciuto, fiero di sé e del potere che sapeva di esercitare sui corpi che possedeva. 

Baciò le grandi labbra, le sfiorò con occhi chiusi, serio e concentrato eppure sognante, lento e languido, mentre la donna affondava le mani nei suoi capelli; mentre con il labbro superiore premeva contro il centro del piacere, la lingua guizzò dentro l’intimità di Haruka, che iniziò a respirare affannosa, dare pugni contro la parete liscia in preda al desiderio. La studiò, la ispezionò, mentre i polpastrelli affondavano nel sedere sodo ed atletico portandola sempre più a stretto contatto con la sua bocca famelica, non c’era recesso di quel caldo paradiso bagnato che Seiya non volesse scoprire. 

Il rumore sordo dei colpi contro il muro cessarono, e Seiya osò alzare lo sguardo, e rimase impietrito davanti alla scena a cui stava assistendo: Haruka si stava stringendo i seni, leccandosi il labbro, respiro affannoso, occhi socchiusi, ed i suoi capezzoli…. Oh, quei deliziosi boccioli duri svettavano tra le dita aperte e ventaglio, supplicandolo di succhiarli!

La potenza del suo desiderio lo atterrì; non aveva mai voluto così tanto nessuno, né uomo né donna; per Usagi era stato un amore quasi platonico, romantico, di quelli che venivano cantati nelle ballate popolari o nelle favole, vere storie non ne aveva mai avute, solo tante avventure, e sì, aveva desiderato quei corpi, sopra o sotto di lui, poco importava, ma giusto il tempo dell’amplesso.

Haruka… non riusciva a spiegarselo, ma riusciva a togliersela dalla testa, era come se l’essenza della donna gli fosse andata sotto alla pelle dopo che avevano consumato quella notte in albergo. 

Non andava bene. 

Lui non voleva. 

Non con lei. Con chiunque ma non con lei, la donna che mai e poi gli avrebbe portato rispetto.

Era sbagliato. 

Eppure, sembrava così giusto…

Digrignando i denti in preda come ad una furia cieca, Seiya, senza darle la soddisfazione dell’orgasmo, si staccò da lei; rabbioso, chiuse l’acqua, ed afferrandola per un polso la trascinò senza grazia o cura fuori dalla doccia, desideroso di togliersela dai pensieri, scacciare quell’ossessione, quel desiderio ottenebrante nell’unico modo possibile: possedendola.

La camera da letto era troppo lontana, probabilmente- o forse no, Seiya non aveva nemmeno fatto attenzione a dove potesse trovarsi – perciò si limitò a buttarla per terra, sul tappetino del bagno. Il tessuto a frange rosa era ruvido sulle loro pelli, avvertiva il freddo del pavimento di lucido marmo, ma non gli importava. Non poteva aspettare. 

E più che tutto, lui non voleva. 

Haruka aprì la bocca per protestare, ma Seiya la zittì con un focoso bagno; mentre la sua mano andava al sesso della donna, e la penetrava con tre dita muovendole con velocità e destrezza per prepararla al suo assalto, le loro lingue si rincorsero, intrecciandosi peccaminose e stuzzicandosi anche fuori dalle loro bocche vogliose; non cercò il clitoride, non fu cauto: non voleva dare a lei piacere, ma essere lui a riceverlo, quindi, quando avvertì le prime flebili contrazioni intorno alle dita e sentì la donna stringere con maggiore forza le cosce intorno alla sua mano, con sempre maggior sprezzo Seiya la allontanò da quel caldo scrigno bagnato, lasciandola allibita. 

Si sistemò su di lei, e Haruka, quando vide gli occhi tremanti, i muscoli tesi ed il dolore, o forse la paura, allungò una mano come per accarezzarlo, fargli capire che andava bene, che tutto era a posto e che lo capiva, ma lui con cattiveria rifiutò quel gesto amorevole, volgendo il capo dall’altra parte, violando prepotente quel corpo con un unico colpo secco, così intenso che lei dovette stringere i denti per il disagio che provava. Non fu nulla come la loro prima notte insieme, ed Haruka non riusciva a comprendere perché quella trasformazione, cosa fosse accaduto così all’improvviso, dove la mente del giovane uomo avesse finito per vagare per condurlo in quel tale stato d’animo e suscitare una tale trasformazione nel giro di pochi minuti…

La possedette. Non vi era altro termine per descrivere cosa stesse accadendo in quel momento: fu intenso, fu violento, pensò solo a sé stesso e non a lei, la penetrò poche volte, entrando in lei completamente con spinte dirompenti, non la sfiorò mai, né mai la baciò, ma a volte la guardava, triste ed impaurito, gli occhi lontani e sperduti, e Haruka non capiva, non riusciva a raggiungerlo, ovunque egli fosse. 

Venne in lei, svuotandosi all’interno del suo ventre, e una volta finito la guardò con sempre maggiore tristezza, ed un’ombra che pareva rammarico. Senza averle permesso di raggiungere l’apice, si staccò da lei, e si alzò, andandosene- ma non prima di aver dato un pugno allo specchio, con tale forza che lo mandò in frantumi, i vetri gli si conficcarono nelle carni lacerandole, facendogli lasciare una scia di sangue lungo tutta la casa.

Haruka rimase lì, stesa sul pavimento del bagno, a guardare il soffitto, mentre si portava una mano alle labbra, ancora gonfie per i baci che le aveva dato prima di quel repentino cambiamento, e sospirò, chiedendosi se Seiya le avrebbe mai spiegato cosa fosse accaduto – perché, francamente, lei non ne aveva la benché minima idea .


	3. Chapter 3

Non la sentiva da dieci giorni. 

Non era esattamente la prima volta che capitava- lui ed Haruka non erano mai stati amici nel classico significato del termine- ma Seiya sentiva che stavolta c’era qualcosa di diverso: lei lo stava _evitando,_ addirittura aveva cancellato un esibizione ad un concerto, additando una sciocca scusa, un malessere stagionale che il giovane sapeva essere una cavolata pazzesca, perché non aveva mai sentito che Haruka, in tanti anni, fosse stata malata. 

Gli dispiaceva, la musica che Haruka suonava era una cosa a dir poco meravigliosa, le leggiadre note del piano suonate dalle dita snelle e veloci, scattanti e delicate sui tasti bianchi e neri, eseguite dalla donna con un leggero sorriso mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi, rapita lasciandosi trasportare dalla melodia… quando suonava trasmetteva un’aura di pace, tranquillità e gioia comune a pochi altri, neanche Michiru era così, sempre troppo concentrata sul pezzo, eseguito con perfezione meccanica priva di grazia. 

Era con Haruka che Seiya aveva sognato di suonare, sedendosi dietro di lei al piano, imprigionando il corpo di lei con il suo, le loro mani che suonavano un duetto incantato mentre i loro visi si sfioravano e le lasciava leggeri baci sul collo nudo; era sulle note di Haruka che Seiya sognava di cantare, appoggiato con la schiena al piano, le caviglie incrociate, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo mentre la sua voce invocava la sua principessa un tempo scomparsa, ancora una volta, gli occhi che cercavano la sua casa, una di quelle stelle il sole che illuminava il suo pianeta natale. 

_ Non faccio che cercare il tuo profumo,  _

_ voce mia raggiungila… _

_ ora, ovunque tu sia… _

_ ti amo. _

Si mise a canticchiare la canzone, e nel letto, nonostante la tarda ora ed il rigido piano che lo attendeva, fatto di impegni scanditi con precisione al limite del militare, Seiya afferrò il cuscino e se lo mise in testa, coprendosi il viso, sbuffando, desideroso di cadere non nel sonno ma nell’oblio. 

Aveva fatto una cazzata, lo sapeva. Se non LA cazzata. Era stato cafone, stronzo, bastardo con Haruka, l’aveva trattata senza il minimo rispetto, quasi il suo corpo fosse stato un mero giocattolo erotico, e tutto perché era incazzato con sé stesso perché dopo la cantonata presa con Usagi detestava ammettere di sentire il bisogno, reale e tangibile e fisso, di qualcuno nella sua vita, che quel qualcuno – che la persona con cui potesse desiderare passare, potesse essere fulminato, la vita non fosse che la donna che meno tollerava sulla faccia della terra, e che adesso, con ragione, probabilmente lo detestava dal più profondo del cuore più di quante avesse fatto fino a quel momento, ed Haruka aveva a malapena tollerato la sua presenza sul pianeta, figurarsi nella sua vita.

Come aveva giustamente pensato qualche giorno prima, era fottuto. Completamente. 

Singhiozzò, il rumore ovattato per le piume che gli coprivano la faccia, ma Yaten lo udì comunque e lo colpì, gettandogli addosso un cuscino che Seiya gli rilanciò addosso, con l’aggiunta di quello che aveva usato per coprirsi la faccia. Poi, braccia incrociate, si voltò dall’altra parte, mettendo il broncio nemmeno fosse stato un bambino. 

“Tu, mio caro, hai bisogno di scopare per distendere un po’ nerini…” gli disse col sopracciglio alzato, e a malapena ebbe tempo di finire la frase che Seiya si era alzato in piedi e lo aveva sollevato a venti centimetri buoni da terra per il colletto della camicia, sensazione molto fastidiosa, guardandolo come se avesse potuto carbonizzarlo con il solo sguardo.

“Tu non capisci! Scopare è proprio quello che mi ha ficcato in questo maledetto casino! Una sana e semplice scopata era quello che volevo, ma lei no! Lei mi…”

Gli occhi si inumidirono, e la bocca prese a tremare mentre, preoccupato, Yaten gli metteva le mani sulle spalle, ora a terra. Cosa poteva essere accaduto per turbare Seiya a quel punto? Che una donna andasse in giro a dire di attendere suo figlio? Che fosse ricattato? Una fan con cui era stato aveva delle foto erotiche? Porno? Prese magari con un altro uomo? Forse che fosse giunto il momento per Seiya di fare coming out ed ammettere al mondo di essere bisessuale? 

“Quella donna mi ha stregato e… e mi ha fatto innamorare! Me!”

Yaten si morse la lingua, soppesando per bene le parole successive. “Parliamo di incantesimo letterale ometaforico?” domandò, serio, conscio che purtroppo nella loro vera linea di lavoro, quella di guerrieri/e Sailor, e non quella di cantanti, poteva capitare quello e altro.

Seiya lo guardò come fosse un cretino. O avesse due teste, non ne era certo, ma aveva la vaga idea che non capire la sua problematica rendesse Yaten non una persona di cui il cantante potesse avere fiducia in quel momento, perciò, decidendo di giocare la carta del fratello preoccupato e sensibile, si schiarì la gola, tornando serio. 

“E, uh, la conosco questa… questa fanciulla?”

Seiya bofonchiò qualcosa, la bocca premuta contro la spalla di Yaten, che sollevò un sopracciglio e si schiarì di nuovo la gola, stavolta lievemente imbarazzato. “Ehm, non ho capito….”

Seiya si staccò da Yaten, e dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, fece la sua ammissione di colpevolezza e pronunciò quel nome a voce alta. 

“Beh, e allora? Perché tutti questi problemi?” gli domandò, e quando Seiya sgranò gli occhi, la bocca aperta come un pesce lesso, Yaten rise di gusto, dandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla che gli fece perdere l’equilibrio. “Ma mica ti sarai fatto delle seghe mentali perché siete diversi come il giorno e la notte, e perché non andate d’accordo e tutte quelle cazzate lì? Ma il bello di una relazione è proprio quello, completarsi a vicenda, che uno sopperisca alle mancanze dell’altro, che ci si incastri come due pezzi di un puzzle…. Altrimenti sai che noia!”

“E tu da quando sei esperto di relazioni sentimentali?”

“Ma come, non lo sai?” Ridacchiò, spettinandogli i capelli. “Ho pure una rubrica di posta del cuore si un giornaletto!”

E dandogli un'altra pacca sulle spalle prese e se ne andò, lasciandosi dietro un Seiya stupefatto ed incredulo. 

Con un mazzo di fiori in una mano e l’altra in tasca, Seiya prese in considerazione l’ipotesi di suonare il campanello, ma non ne aveva il coraggio: si vergognava troppo del suo comportamento, e temeva un rifiuto che tra l’altro si sarebbe pure meritato, dato quello che era accaduto.

Tra l’altro, le doveva pure uno specchio nuovo…

Fece un profondo respiro e alzò il pugno per bussare quando udì l’inconfondibile rombo del motore di una moto provenire dal retro della casa; quatto quatto sia avvicinò alla fonte del rumore, che scoprì essere una rimessa nel retro della casa, adibita a officina personale, dove al momento si trovavano due moto, quella sportiva che Haruka era solita guidare e una vecchia Harley, un modello classico, su cui la donna, uno sbaffo di olio sulla guancia, stava lavorando, vestita di una sola canottiera e degli short talmente corti che sarebbero potuti passare comodamente per mutandine. 

“Hai intenzione di stare a lungo lì fuori o vuoi venire dentro a parlarmi?” lei gli chiese, nonostante gli stesse dando la schiena; ma dopotutto erano guerriere Sailor, ed una leggera preveggenza, o forse un potente intuito, era uno dei tanti doni che alla nascita la Principessa di Urano aveva ricevuto.

Arrossendo, sguardo basso, l’uomo la raggiunse, e le offrì i fiori, delle semplici rose bianche, che lei annusò prima di posarli sul banco da lavoro con delicatezza, segno che li avesse apprezzati ma che si sarebbe dedicata a loro successivamente, una volta terminata l’opera su cui era concentrata. 

Tornò al lavoro, e incapace di proferire parola, Seiya scelse il silenzio, prima di optare per una rottura del silenzio delicata, maguidata da argomenti neutri e non troppo complicati. 

“Bella moto,” si limitò a dire. Ad Haruka piacevano le moto. Quello era un buon modo per rompere il ghiaccio- sapeva che ne era esperta, che avrebbe potuto parlarne per ore, e quel modello storico, una favola, era perfetto come argomento da sciolinare fino alla fine dei tempi, o almeno fino a che Seiya non fosse stato abbastanza uomo da zittirla, baciarla, ammettere le sue colpe e chiedere perdono.

“Era di mio padre…” disse a bassa voce, le mani immobili sul carburatore, lo sguardo velato dalla tristezza ed un singhiozzo che la moriva in gola. “ _Suo_ padre. Quello di Haruka Tenou. Della mia Io mortale. Umana. Non… non il mio padre vero. Insomma, non quello della Principessa di Urano.”

Seiya si appoggiò alla moto, sospirando, mettendole una mano sulla spalla e stringendola. Per lui era difficile comprendere cosa stesse andando attraverso la mente della donna, erano state le Guerriere del Sistema Solare a perire e rinascere, secoli dopo, in nuovi corpi, lui e di suoi compagni erano sempre vissuti sul loro pianeta Natale, e quando erano caduti lottando contro Galaxia il potere del cristallo di Sailor Moon li aveva riportati indietro come se nulla fosse avvenuto. Per le ragazze non era così: erano divise tra le loro identità di principesse, quelle vite me quelle memorie, e quell’altra vita, quell’altra famiglia, quegli altri ricordi che si erano costruite sulla terra. 

“Haruka…” iniziò lui, imbarazzato, ma la sincerità era chiara nel suo tono di voce. “Mi dispiace per l’altro giorno. Io… so di essere stato un coglione, ma, vedi, io…”

“Ti sei spaventato,” gli disse, terminando la frase per lui mentre si alzava in piedi e passava un dito sporco di grasso sul naso di Seiya. “Guarda che l’ho capito cosa è successo, sai? Anche io ho paura, insomma, tu….”

_ Sei la prima persona per cui provo un sentimento così profondo dopo la mia ex ragazza, e tra l'altro sei pure il primo uomo per cui provo una cosa del genere.  _

Non terminò la frase, perché almeno aveva adesso la certezza che lui stava avvertendo lo stesso turbinio di emozioni che le opprimeva l’animo. Haruka era stata in preda all’ansia per giorni, una cosa insolita per lei, calda e smaniosa di rivederlo ma terrorizzata allo stesso tempo, e aveva perfino cancellato il concerto dove avrebbe dovuto accompagnarli al paino; si mise sulle punte e gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra, dolce e delicato, che lo fece sorridere e gli scaldò il cuore, facendolo immediatamente stare meglio; il suo intero essere si sentiva appagato, tranquillo, ed in pace, con lei tra le braccia. 

“La vuoi provare?” Gli chiese, indicando la moto con lo sguardo, lasciva. Seiya guardò li, la moto, di nuovo Haruka, ed arrossendo si schiarì la gola prima di mettersi a cavalcioni del bolide ed accenderne il potente motore. Mani sul manubrio, lanciò un’occhiata ad Haruka al suo fianco, chiedendosi cosa volesse farne di loro due quella bellissima donna incantatrice. 

Le vibrazioni del motore gli fecero tremare la cosce ed i glutei; Seiya allungò un braccio e la afferrò, facendola abbassare affinché potessero scambiarsi un bacio appassionato, la baciò forte e duro, una bacio che esigeva una risposta altrettanto forte, ed Haruka non tardò ad assecondarlo, rispondendo al bacio con passione esplosiva mentre gli cingeva il collo con le braccia. Con il braccio con cui l’aveva attirata a sé, Seiya le cinse la vita e la portò sul suo grembo, facendole appoggiare la schiena sul corpo del veicolo, le cui vibrazioni risuonavano con la potenza di un tamburo tribale di guerra nei loro corpi. La mano di Seiya le accarezzava la schiena sotto alla canotta, abbrividendola ed accaldandola allo stesso tempo, mentre il membro di Seiya, duro e pesante, premeva insistente contro la cerniera dei jeans, mentre il suo proprietario mugolava in preda al delirio del desiderio anche a causa della donna che si stringeva sempre di più contro di lui.

La mano alla canotta fece appallottolare il tessuto all’altezza del collo, mentre l’altra abbassò i pantaloncini con prepotenza, i palmi che sfiorarono il setoso tessuto delle mutandine. 

Quella pelle delicata sotto alle mani lo infiammò, rendendolo ancora più duro e pronto. 

“Haruka…” sussurrò quando finalmente le loro bocche si separarono; la testa della donna ricadde all’indietro, contro il manubrio, e la destra di Seiya raggiunse il centro del piacere della donna, sotto alla delicata stoffa setosa e prese a strofinarla con gusto ed impegno; la sentiva calda e bagnata, e l’unica cosa che voleva era possederla e farla venire. 

Si abbassò, baciandole il collo, e la donna si voltò, saggiando quelle labbra col sorriso, mentre le dita di Seiya si insinuavano nella sua calda entrata, ed i muscoli della fanciulla si tendevano, la sua tortura aumentata dalla sensazione della moto che vibrava sotto di lei. Haruka si morse le labbra, ondeggiando col in bacino, rincorrendo la mano birichina per fargli capire che voleva lui, che voleva di più, che lo voleva ancora, di nuovo, sempre, perché quando erano insieme, solo quello contava, quanto fossero in grado di completarsi a vicenda, farsi sentire l’un l’atra vivi. 

“Ti voglio…” si limitò a dirgli, mentre afferrava la camicia di Seiya per spalancarla, mentre lui con un solo strattone le strappò, letteralmente, pantaloncini e mutandine con un suono sordo;Haruka intanto muoveva i fianchi, invitandolo a possederla, indicando che non le importava nulla dei vestiti. 

“Dammi solo un attimo, piccola,” le domandò, dandole un leggiero bacio sulle labbra, carico di dolcezza, mentre abbassava la zip dei pantaloni e liberava alla fresca aria il suo febbricitante membro; le sue mani andarono ai fianchi di Haruka, e la guidò contro di sé, sollevandola mentre lei inarcava la schiena, il pene che sfiorava la calda intimità della guerriera. “Vuoi farlo tu?”

Rispondendo al suo accorato appello, sorridendo birichina, Haruka si impalò sulla possente erezione, abbassandosi dolcemente e lentamente, la voce un singhiozzo mentre lui stringeva i denti, fino a che non lo ebbe accolto completamente in lei. Braccia al collo del giovane, guardava prima i suoi occhi e poi l’osceno e meraviglioso spettacolo che era l’unione perfetta dei loro sessi, lui che riempiva completamente, ed era tutto così perfetto, che Haruka sentiva che non si sarebbero più separati, nel cuore se non nel fisico. Ginocchia sulla cosce di lui, le mani di lui sui fianchi di lei, presero a muoversi con un ritmo pazzo fin dal principio, Haruka si alzava e si abbassava sull’erezione di Seiya, dettando lei il ritmo, i seni che danzavano, veloci, saltavano davanti al viso della donna…. Fu troppo per lui, che afferrò un capezzolo coi denti, stringendolo e mordendolo con forza quasi fino a farla sanguinare, mentre l’altro venne stretto tra due dita. Prese a succhiare, quasi potesse ricevere nutrimento da qual seno, la saliva che scendeva dalla sua bocca lungo la pelle soda e colava lungo il globo, quasi come fossero state gocce di latte dalla bocca di un infante. Mentre lei continuava a possedere quel corpo, reclamarlo come suo, la mano di Seiya dal fianco andò al sedere, che impastò con piacere e godimento: avvertì i primi spasmi del sesso della donna che si tese ancora di più, alzando gli occhi al cielo. 

C’era quasi. 

C’erano quasi. 

Con un movimento sexy delle anche, avvertì più forti gli spasmi dell’orgasmo, mentre tutta la sua energia si concentrava nel basso ventre, le gambe tremarono e strinse le braccia con ancora più forza attorno al collo del giovane uomo, il cui sesso guizzò in quell’antro caldo, umido ed accogliente facendola sorridere per il piacere. Gli spasmi riprese, più forti, ed Haruka trattenne il fiato: fu colta da un potente orgasmo, che la fece stringere con ancor maggiore forza a Seiya, quasi fossero un’unica entità, nemmeno un respiro tra i loro corpi, un alito di vento… ed urlò, incurante che fossero nel garage, che fosse aperto, pieno giorno, e mordendole nel collo per soffocare il suo grido, Seiya la seguì, svuotandosi in lei, il seme caldo che colava lungo le cosce, formando una pozza a terra che, goccia dopo goccia, continuava ad ingrandirsi…

Quel potente orgasmo li aveva lasciati stanchi, ma non riuscivano a staccarsi l’un dall’latra, Seiya dette un bacio sulla parte che aveva morso, e poi strofinò il naso lungo il collo da cigno della donna, prima di darle un veloce bacio a cui lei rispose, facendogli scorrere le mani nei setosi capelli. 

Con l’orecchio appoggiato sul cuore della donna, mentre lei gli accarezzava la schiena, il giovane socchiuse gli occhi, e stanco e sfinito, per il piacere e le notti insonni, ammise con voce flebile la potenza dei suoi sentimenti, senza, forse, nemmeno rendersene conto. 

Sul volto di Haruka, troneggiava un sorriso felice, mentre una lacrima faceva capolino dai begli occhi: una lacrima di felicità.


End file.
